


Hotel Yorba

by Jawnlover221b



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Brothers, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, It's For a Case, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlover221b/pseuds/Jawnlover221b
Summary: The boys find a case were they have to pretend to be a couple and then there are some strange feelings... everything else is to be seenSorry I'm not so good at summarys





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmefatales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/gifts).



He was dreaming about a little hut near a lake where they always stayed when their dad thought a hunt in this region would last a little longer. The summer there were always the best cause it was just Dean and him and the nature.  
He was laying by the lake when some screeching noise woke him at once. His brother beside him swore loudly 

„Son of a bitch“

The light was green but the car in front of them wasn’t driving and that’s why Dean had to step on the breakes. As his heart rate goes slowly down Dean turns his head and had an apologizing look in his eyes  
„I’m sorry Sam didn’t mean to wake you up.“ 

He combed his hand through his hair ,yawned and stretched his joints. After that he turns to him and said  
„It’s ok … how long have I slept?“

„Just 3 hours and its not ok…I know you haven’t slept much on the last case cause there are some really heavy bags under your eyes and this asshole should just drive when there is a green light in front of his battered old car!“

He turned towards the window half in embarrassment and half in pleasure, embarrassed because he thought the bags underneath his eyes doesn’t stand out that much and here comes also why he is pleased cause he always loved how protective his brother is towards him. Dean would always notice when something’s wrong with him. Be it the bags under his eyes, when there isn’t a smile on his lips, when there isn’t enough color in his face and Dean will always make sure to change this for him even when its just a little joke so Sam is smiling.

„It’s really ok, I’ll sleep when we are in the next motel… so where are we ?“ 

As he turnend around he thought he heard him murmur 

„If you say so“ and then a bit louder Dean said „We are in Arizona, near the border to California, I’ll stop in a few miles cause baby needs some gas and you need to sleep“

Sam turns again towards the window with an noise that let Dean know he appreciated that and closed his eyes again, pictures of a lake and a little hut still swimming behind his eyelids.


	2. Chapter Two

Again dreaming from the lake, Sam woke to Dean shaking his shoulder softly,  
„I booked us room number 7, If you want you can already go in and lay down I’ll fetch us some food and give baby what she needs and will be here again ok?"

„Dean I can go as well, you’ve drove for 9 hours straight you should rest all…“

Sam was cut off with a scoff from Dean 

„Go in and lay down, I’ll be here in 30“

He rolled his eyes and gave him a nod while he get out o the car and walked straight to the room. As he opened the door he was pleasently surprised because the room was well furnished,two queens on the one side with there bedtables and lamps on them, beside them a big wardrobe, which they never need cause they live out of their duffles but its nice to know there is room for their stuff.  
On the other side is a little kitchen with a microwave, a sink and some cupboards with a little table and 4 chairs, all is held in a light blue and the bedroom in a dark navy blue, its really beautiful.  
Sam threw his duffel on the bed further from the door and made his way to the bathroom, which he noticed as he walked in was also in a blue tone with a big shower and mirror. When he looked in it he saw that the bags beneath his eyes were really massive, he turned on the tap and washed his face with cold water so he would be a little bit more awake, so Dean hasn’t to be worried.  
He strolled back into the main room and sit on his bed, turned on the tv and zipped through the channels while waiting for his brother, as he made himself comfortable on the bed and got caught on some cartoons his eyes began to drop again.  
He woke to the appetizing smell of grilled chicken and burgers and sat himself up and smiled as he saw his brother on the table, the food in front of him while he read „Asian Busty Beauties“.

„Hey why didn’t you woke me up or eat already ?“

„Oh hey Sammy, I just came in and thought I led you sleep some more but I think your hunger is a bit bigger right?“

While Dean spoke his stomach began to grumble and the lines around Deans eyes crinkled cause he smiled towards Sam, and Sam loved it when his brothers smile also reached his eyes because that meant is was sincere and... well mostly it was for him and that made it yet again more beautiful.  
He smiled back and walked over to the table and sat down, when he opened his container he saw a salat with grilled chicken and smiled from ear to ear

„Thank you Dean I didn’t realized how hungry I was“

„I would be hungry as well if I would eat only this rabbit food, you need a solid burger!“

„And die because of a cardiac infarct ? No thanks“

Sam said with a smirk and began to eat his salad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and it would be nice mohave some feedback :)
> 
> Sorry for all grammar/spelling mistakes... its not my mother language


	3. Chapter 3

After they’ve eaten their meal, Sam grabbed his laptop from his duffel and began so scroll trough some news pages in search of an new case, when he heard Dean say from the kitchenette

„Don’t you think we should have some down time for ourselves, we’ve been working our ass off, case after case for at least as month now ..“

„Dean we help people with what we do and its important,if I find nothing fine we don’t need to work but if there is something for us then we have to, thats what you told me 2 years ago and now we’ll do just that ok ?!“

As he said this to him Sam didn’t even look up from the screen but if he would have, he would have seen an disappointed look on Deans face. But Dean says in a mock suffering tone

„If you say so Bitch“

Sam smiled and murmured a „Jerk" as response.

While Sam searched the internet for some time,   
Dean cleaned his guns as everyday, watched some tv and relaxed on the bed in just boxers and a t-shirt. It was hard for Sam to not stare at his brother cause he was so well build with muscles on all the right places.   
He turned his look back to the screen reluctantly he noticed a news window and as he read the beginning lines of the article he was captured in moments and clicked on the link. The article was about couple which was founded dead in their hotel room in Yorba Linda in Californian, what was so mysterious is that the doors were locked, the windows closed, just them laying on the floor... dead. 

"Hey Dean, I think i found something, it looks like it's a thing for us" 

Dean looked away from the tv screen and focused on his little brother.

"What is it about ?"

"A couple, found dead in their hotel room, looked room and no sign why they are dead" 

"Maybe heart attack" 

Dean tried to reason but he sounded like he didn't believe it himself.  
"Yea right heart attack, both at the same time and holding hands, sounds like... total bullshit"   
Sam said chuckling.

"Ok ok it sounds like something us"  
Dean was admitting and sighted

"California is 5 hours away and till Yorba again 3 hours, what do you say, we will sleep here the night and get tomorrow morning on the road so that we are there in the evening ok?"

"Yea ok... so let's grab dinner" he said and both of them grabbed their jackets and were out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the waiting but work was holding me ;)  
> I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks :)  
> I am so so sorry that I needed so long to update but work is eating me alive at the moment   
> So here is the new chapter with a bit more of Sam thoughts :)  
> I hope you all like is and if would be cool to get some feedback   
> Thank you for reading this :)

After they ate and came back to their room, Dean suggested they could watch a move and then head to bed cause it will be long drive tomorrow.  
Sam agreed and soon they both lay on Sam’s bed side by side, their shoulders touching and watched an old western which was on tv.   
But before the film was even half over Sam noticed that his eyes began to drop and he shifted a bit so that he was laying more comfortably on the bed what meant that his head was now on the shoulder of his big brother but it was still not that comfortable cause his neck was at an odd angle.   
Dean shifted a bit so that Sam was laying with his head more on his chest than his shoulder. Sam hmmed and closed his eyes.

It’s always the same with Dean… He cares about Sam in that silent way of his, if he notice that Sam isn’t alright he will do everything to make sure it's better for him, even if it's not perfect but as best as he can do for his little brother, this is just a perfect example, cause Sam is sure that how Dean is laying now isn’t the most comfortable position for himself but he doesn’t care because all that counts for him is that his little brother is good.   
Sometimes Sam thinks about saying just that but he learned form accouters in the past that Dean will never say that something isn’t right for himself and Sam knows Dean thinks he isn’t worth anything good in life, that he will always put Sam in front of himself and do everything for him and that makes Sam sad.   
He’s sad that Dean can’t see the hero that he sees in his big brother. Dean is his whole world, he is the person Sam thinks of when the words family, happiness, life and love are falling. Yes of course it is normal that you love your brother and family but Sam always had this secret of his that nobody can know about. He doesn’t just love his brother, no he is in love with Dean. All his life he was looking up to his big brother, his hero,his idol and even when he was in relationships, which were rare, cause he wasn’t the type going out of himself and he could never be the one he really was if he was out with those „strangers“, but he always could be himself if he was with Dean, never needed to hide his geeky nature or what his family really did, all he could think about was Dean. What his big brother thought about that relationship of about the person Sam was together with. All that counted to Sam was the opinion of his Dean. Yes he said his, because even if Dean wasn’t his in that way, also Sam wished he would be, Dean was always there for him, he had cancelled dates just to be with Sam when he wasn’t feeling well cause all the bullies in school said he was so lean and weak. Dean would always make sure Sam knew that he wasn’t lean and weak, that he will grow into his body, that he will be big and strong one day, even bigger than Dean himself although saying this like he wasn’t so ok with that idea and then Sam would be smiling again and saying to his big brother that Dean will always be his big brother even if he will be bigger than him.  
With that memory Sam drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sam woke up, he was feeling great, 8 full hours of sleep was the best cure against crankiness and he believed it was just that, because he couldn’t dwell on the other thing, the thing Sam knew was the real reason why he slept so good. It was the smell and feeling of safety, the feeling of being held at night, of a warm body beside him, and not any body it was the body he thought of the best place to curl and cuddle against.   
The Body of his big brother, the only human being in this world Sam would trust with his body and soul, with everything he is.  
Sam woke in the middle of the night with his nose pressed against the skin of Deans neck and held in an firm embrace of strong arms and his side pressed against Deans. He was so content that he just snuggled deeper with his nose into Deans neck and fell again in a deep slumber. 

It was no surprise for Sam when he woke up alone on his bed, but he was still feeling the warmth of another body besides him and so he knew it wasn’t all that long ago that Dean woke up, entangled himself from him and rose out of bed. 

He granted himself 5 more minutes before he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom, he used the toilet and washed himself before he changed out of his sleeping clothes in an comfortable pair of jeans and a flannel because today will be many hours in the car. 

As he walked back in the main room the door open and revealed a cheerful Dean with two cups of streaming hot coffee in hand and hollered   
„Morning Sammy“

Sam rolled his eyes and answered with his typical „It’s Sam“ but secretly he loved his nickname and he only loved it when Dean is calling him that because it remembers Sam of their childhood and of the love between them.

Dean came in the room, put both cups down on the table and grabbed his duffel near his bed, he began to pack his belongings. 

„Come on Sam, let’s head out on the road, its such a beautiful weather to drive baby.“ 

Sam smiled and asked „Dean what the hell, yesterday you weren’t anything but cheerful because of the case and now it can’t get fast enough“

„Well a good morning coffee and beautiful weather leads to this so come on get ready and there will be also a coffee for you sasquatch“ 

Sam smiled widened in mention of coffee and he threw his clothes and cosmetics in his duffel, placed his laptop over it and zipped it shut. He was ready and walked over to the table and grabbed his coffee, taking a deep breath and smelled the intoxicating scent of freshly brewed coffee and took a sip from coffee heaven. Only then he heard the deep chuckle of Dean and he turned around to see why his bother was amused and by the time he faced him Dean was laughing. 

„What is so funny ?“ 

„You and your pervert relationship with coffee“ 

Sam made a face of mock offence and said „Oh you are speaking… you with your sick relation towards pie“

Dean’s laugh died down to some chuckles and he said „Come on little brother, let get our asses in the car and on the street.“  
With that they were out of the door and on the road in under 10 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-Ho :)  
> I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and please let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

The road wasn’t busy so Dean was still in a good mood and what brings on a even better mood was listening to Dean singing off key to his favorite tape.  
Led Zeppelins „Rock and Roll“ was blasting in the car and Dean sang with his heart. Sam always loved it, to see his brother this carefree and it’s always funny cause Dean always wanted that Sam was singing with him and this time wasn’t a exception. 

„Come on Sammy sing with me“ Dean yelled to him and there was nothing Sam could do other than sing along because the good mood of his big brother was infectious.

"It's been a long time since I rock and rolled,   
It's been a long time since I did the Stroll“

his brother sang and Sam followed with 

"Ooh, let me get it back, let me get it back,   
Let me get it back, baby, where I come from“

While both of them sang, there came a part which Sam wished it was true and not only a lyrics.  
Dean sang the first part and Sam sang the following part a little quiter 

"Open your arms, opens your arms,   
Open your arms, baby, let my love come running in.“

It was hard for him to sing this still with a smile on his face because Sam wished he could sing this for Dean and his brother would know he would mean it.   
That Sam would sing this only for him, that Dean would know Sam loved him with his whole being but this will never happen.   
While Sam knows his big brother loved him dearly, it wasn’t the love Sam wanted for himself and he knew it was selfish and he also knew it was wrong and sick to have such thoughts about his own brother but he couldn’t change it.   
Sam loved Dean since he was born and he didn’t really know in which moment of his life his innocent „little brother love“ changed to something different, something bigger, but if he was true he wouldn’t change a thing, yea he know its hard to always see his big brother flirting with waitresses and girls at bars but Dean would always come back to Sam.  
His train of thoughts was interrupted with Deans fingers snipping in front of his face.

„Hey you with me ?“

„Yea sorry was just thinking about something… whats up?“   
Sam mumbled the first part of his sentence and said the second one a little louder so Dean would hear it above the music.

„ I asked you if we need to stop, there is a rest stop in 2 miles“

„How long till we are in Yorba?“

„I would say 3 hours if the traffic says this way“

„Then we can drive through, the sooner we are in Yorba the faster we could begin with the investigation“

„Ok if you doesn’t need stop..“   
Dean trailed off and drove in silence. 

„Dean whats up?“   
Sam asked because it wasn’t like Dean to let hang a sentence in the air.

„Nothing..“ Dean mumbled and said softly „I just thought we would stop and get some snacks like in the old days“

Oh god Sam’s heart was melting and he coughed slightly to cover his emotions.

„Oh Dean of course I would like to have some snacks with you, the only thing I thought about while you said rest stop was a toilet break“   
He smiled sheepishly while saying this.

And with that the tense moment was broken because Dean laughed loudly.  
„Yes you with your tiny bladder“ Dean said still laughing and Sam couldn’t do anything against this infectious laugh.   
He laughed with his brother and they drove on the rest stop and Dean bought some sweets for sam and peanuts for himself while Sam took a leak.  
and they were back on the road in under 5 minutes.   
Sam smiled the whole way to Yorba cause Dean bought his favorite sweets and he loved his big brother so dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that you had to wait so long but I had a writer block  
>  and there was much to do :(  
> but here it is and i hope you all enjoy it  
> Thank you for reading my story :)


	7. Chapter 7

They rolled into Yorba early afternoon, the weather was sunny like always in California and Dean let down the windows. It was a beautiful little city and the weather and people he saw remembered Sam instantly on his time in Palo Alto and Stanford, that fact brought a little smile on his face.   
It’s not the fact that he doesn’t loved to be back in the hunter life and fighting against all evil, the best part was that he was back together with his big brother, fighting side by side, the best thing of his life at the moment if you asked him, but he somehow missed his life in Stanford, cause there he was the normal guy and he missed his friends. Stanford was the first time in Sam’s life where he made friends for longer than one or two month and that was a fact which he loved about a normal life, people who he cared for which wouldn’t disappearing in a month or worse like getting hurt or even die.   
As he turned to Dean, his brother was frowning but Sam couldn’t say why and after he looked again it was vanished and Dean asked 

„Where do we stay as long as we are here ?“ 

There was something odd about Dean at the moment because his voice was so flat, as something just killed his good mood. So Sam was careful as he answered 

„Well I thought we could stay in the Hotel were they found the corpse, so it would be easier to investigate and try to find out what happened“

„Yeah ok“ was the only answer he got.

Sam really wanted to know what was wrong with Dean so he turned towards him and asked „Dean is everything ok?“

„Yea why shouldn’t it be?“ Dean replied, voice flat as before.

„Because you seemed to be …“ Sam searched for the right word but the only one that comes to his mind is „…sad“

„Everything is fine Sam so tell me now where this hotel is“ Dean said with something like frustration in his voice.  
Sam just sighed heavy and turned the other side to the window again this time without this little smile on his lips.

As they parked in front of the hotel Sam got out of the car and went in while Dean got their duffles. He came too the reception and pushed the little bell on the table.  
He had to wait just a moment and then a woman in her mid twenties came and smiled at him. It was a shy smile but nonetheless sweet and lovely. She had light brown wavy hair and big blue greenish eyes.

„Hello, how can I help you?“ she asked in an sweet voice.

„Hey yea, I would like to have a room for two with two single beds“   
Sam said and smiled at her with his professional smile, of course she was pretty but nothing against his beautiful brother.

„Ok let me see if I can do something for you, because at the moment we haven’t much vacancy left.“   
She told him this while searching her laptop   
„Ah here is a double room but unfortunately it has just a double bed, thats all we’ve got at the moment“

Sam sighed, it was much easier for them to investigate if they were here but just one bed for them both, sure they slept in one bed before as kids and sometimes when there was much place even now but this was a hotel and he was sure Dean would like to have his own bed. But on the other hand his stomach made flip flops at the thought of sleeping next to his big brother in one bed and so his decision was made.

„No problem that is ok as well thank you so much“   
as he said this there was a sincere smile on his lips and he touched lightly the hand of the woman as she gave him the keys   
and this was the moment when Dean appeared at his side. 

„Everything ok here Sammy?“ Dean asked in an sugar sweet voice and Sam knew something was wrong

„Of course Dean why shouldn’t it be?“ Sam asked back with confusion clearly in his voice.

And what came next was such a surprise for Sam that he didn’t know what to do because Dean took his hand in his stroking it lightly and said  
„I don’t know honey otherwise it’s me making reservations I just wanted to make sure everything’s ok“

Sam was speechless and while Dean handled the rest he searched his brain for an explanation for this situation.   
Only when Dean said „Come on Sammy that way towards our room“ did Sam move and followed his brother still confused abbot all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is the new chapter   
> sorry for all the waiting but I hope you'll enjoy reading it :)  
> Feedback would be nice :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was still confused as they entered their room and Dean made his way over towards the bed, strangely without saying anything about it only being one. He just stood their on the doorway and starred blankly. It could have been minutes, hours or days but at least Dean came to him, closed the door behind him and ushered him towards the bed.

„Okay Sammy you scarred me enough for now … what the hell is wrong with you?“ Dean asked in a concered tone and it was probably this which snapped him out of his rigor.

„Ehm… Dean could you explain something to me ?!“ Sam stated the question with a false calmness 

It was then as Dean scratched his neck with his hand and blushed a bit that Sam realized Dean already knew what he was going to be asked about.  
Dean stood up and paced the room as he explained to Sam what was going on at the moment.

„Sam look I’ve read the article of this case after you said you wanted to investigate and well you kept something from me… something important I would say and you know what I’m talking about don’t you ?“ 

Sam nodded,looked own and blushed, he knew about that fact. that one fact he keeps from Dean in the knowledge if he had said it Dean wouldn’t have come with him. That fact he knew Dean was a bit restless about because it happened not only once to them. It was in one or the other town the people there would presume they were more than brothers.  
The fact was that the couple which were found dead in the hotel was not man and woman, no it was a gay couple celebrating the first part of their honeymoon here.  
Dean coughed to get his attention back and continued with his explanation

„At first I thought about bringing it right up to you and blow off the whole thing but then I remembered your friends from Stanford you told me once about, how happy you were for them that they didn’t hide their relationship …“ here he stocked and stroked again nervous with his right hand across his neck “...and well I thought after all this hard time you had to go through I couldn’t pull out of this because I understand it’s important for you to find out what happened to those people.“ 

Dean ended his speech with a sigh and with his back turned to Sam so he couldn’t see the tears that were leaking out of Sam’s eyes. He just turned around as he heard the small sobs Sam tried so hard to held in. He was at Sammy’s side in an instance, kneeling down in front of him and taking his face into his hands, he whispers in gentle tone 

„Hey Sammy…. Baby boy whats up? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? Please talk to me… You know we could just turn around and leave I didn’t know it would upset you so much… come on we pack our things and I’ll check us out you can go to the car sit in it and wait I will be with you in a second ok?“ 

Dean all said this without taking a breath and without noticing that Sam had stopped to sob, there were just silent tears running down his cheeks but Dean didn’t know that those tears were grateful tears and as Dean tried to get up Sam took hold of his hands and pulled Dean into a hug. Dean was momentarily confused and tensed but as Sam began to speak 

„Dean wait… let me please explain but can I lay down cause I’m feeling a bit dizzy“   
Dean was promptly on his feet, shoving one arm under Sam’s knees and one around his shoulder, lifted him up and lay him soft on the bed. Sam was feeling like kid again, being carried around by Deans strong arms.

„Do you need a cold washcloth Sammy? Or a bottle of water? What about a blanket, are you cold?“ again Dean was asking all those things without interruption and only Sam’s hold on his wrist prevented Dean from running away and getting all those things for his little brother.  
Sam asked his brother the question he always did when he wasn’t feeling alright and that was „Could you sit beside me Dean?“ and like always his big brother answered „Of course I can Sammy“  
Dean sat himself besides Sam on the other side of the bed, his back leaned on the headboard so his hip was touching Sam’s shoulder which he nudged gently and urged Sam „Come on little bro now talk to me“

Sam took a deep breath and starred on the ceiling and began to talk  
„First of all I wanted to thank you Dean, not even I thought about Tom and Steve at the first time I read this article and so it’s so heart-melting that you thought about them even if I just told you once about them and then I was just so confused why you took my hand at the reception and called me honey but I think now I understand your reason behind this action … you are trying to show us off as a couple so the investigation would be easier and you are right it is important for me to solve this murder because at the end of my back head I thought about my friends and how I would not want anything to happen to them so I must know if this has anything to do with the homosexuality or its just unintended…“ Again he took a deep breath and continued „…Dean please tell me you are pulling this through with me,please tell me I didn’t scare you off with the bed and please tell me you would stay with me ?“   
All of this at the end came out as a rushed breath but he knew that Dean understood everything because he slid down on the bed so he was laying right beside Sam and pulled him into his side so he had one arm around Sam’s back and stocked his hand through his little brothers hair and answered of all his last questions with an soothing voice   
„Sammy of course I will pull this trough with you and actually I must asked you if I freaked you out with calling you honey and holding your hand in public.. was that ok ?“   
Sam nodded against Deans chest and the last thing Dean whispered was the best Sam ever heard   
„And Sammy regarding your last question … I will always stay by your side because you are everything to me … please never forget this!“   
After this confession Sam felt pounds lighter and drifted off to a light slumber while Dean still stroked his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter, a bit more emotions now and I hope you all enjoyed reading it :)  
> Feedback would be nice :D


	9. Chapter 9

Sam woke with Dean fingers still in his hair and he heard the tv clearly, as he stretched himself and looked up he saw that Dean was asleep and how he loved to see his brother this peaceful without these worry lines around his mouth and on his forehead all the time. That was why Sam just stretched one more time and rested his chin on Deans chest to look at his beautiful brother and be in his presence.   
After 10 minutes or so he noticed that natures call was harder to ignore than he thought so he sighed and got up, all careful so his big brother wouldn’t wake up and went to the bathroom where he released himself and washed his hands. When he reentered the room Dean was probed on a pillow and watched tv.  
„I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you“  
„It’s alright Sammy I almost slept as long as you so we’re even“ He winked and made a gesture to Sam so he would come over and lay down again  
Sam followed the invitation and got on the bed where he rested against Deans side.  
After 5 minuted of silence Sam looked up and asked the question they both knew was to come   
„So what is our plan now?“  
Dean shrugged and said „Well I would say first we take a look in the room where the couple was found and then we go from there“  
Sam nodded and got up „Let’s do this now, I’ll get the EMF“  
Dean rose from the bed and went to his duffel bag to get his knife and one for Sam, after they left their room they made their way through the hotel, the EMF didn’t show any sign of ghost activity in the fourth and fifth floor but as they climbed the stairs to the sixth and last floor the EMF was going nuts and Sam looked to Dean and they both knew exactly what the other one was thinking, a ghost it is, how nice to have an old and loved saltn&burn once in a while.

„What room was it?“ Dean asked and Sam pointed to room number 647 and they both made their way over and while Dean picked the lock Sam looked around to make sure there was no one who would interrupt them. There was the click and both went in.

The first thing Sam noticed was that it was cold, ice cold and he knew the open window was just a part of the cause. He was just in a shirt so he got goosebumps and shook a little bit, he tried not to show it but it was really cold so he strode over the window and closed it, he began to rub his one arm while his back was still towards Dean. But apparently he wasn’t so discreet like he thought and the next thing he registered was Deans flannel being dropped over his shoulders, it was a amazing feeling, the feeling of warmth surrounding his arms and shoulders and the best things of course was the smell of his brother. He turned around with a smile on his lips but it vanished as fast as it came. Sam was standing now there in his long-arm shirt and the flannel of his brother surrounded in warmth but the sight of his brother made him shudder. Dean was standing there in just a t-shirt so he began to get out of the flannel when there was a hand on his shoulder that stopped him. „What do you think you’re doing?“ was the question Dean asked, still with his hand on his shoulder.

„Giving you your flannel back isn’t that obvious?“ Sam said this with his bitch face because he knew Dean was doing this even when he was cold as well. 

„Well you just don’t, cause I’m ok, I don’t have goosebumps or shake like a leaf so you let this flannel stay where it is“ That wasn’t just a statement it was an order and Sam knew it would be foolish of him to not follow its he just kept the flannel on and got the EMF out of his pocket. Like expected it was going nuts in the room and he looked around. 

The room was furnished just like their one, a king sized bed, a television on a dresser, two bedside table and a wardrobe. a table in the middle with 4 chairs and a big window on the one side where you could look out in a park, but it just seemed colder not just the temperature in the room itself but the whole room appears fidget like there is no warmth left and Sam shuddered again but this time not from the cold in the room and Dean noticed that cause he said „It’s like the ghost is still present here Sammy, we should look what we could find out about this hotel and then we’ll see what we do but lets get out of here it freaks me out“

Sam was soothed that he wasn’t the only one who thought the room wasn’t alright and they both left it and Dean closed the door behind him. They took the elevator down to their own floor an made their way back in the room where Sam immediately sat down on the table with his laptop and searched for the hotel. Of course their was the website from the hotel itself but under it there was the entry from the town and there Sam looked up some important dates like who founded it, who ran it and everything mysterious going on in the past.  
Meanwhile Dean was in the bathroom showering cause they were going out tonight eating. Sam thought about that for a moment cause he didn’t know if they were going out as brothers or as the couple they pretended to be but he will know that when they left the hotel so he tried not to think to hard about that and to concentrate just on the research.   
The door to the bathroom opened after some time, sam wasn’t sure how much really cause he really was deep in his research but he felt the warmth from the bathroom in the room so he looked up from his laptop and he really shouldn’t have, he really really shouldn’t have cause there he stood clad in just his fitting jeans, that clung to his ass like a second skin an noting else. Sam’s personal wet dream come true and he really had to control himself not to drool. So he looked down again and felt the blush that spread from his chest over his face to his ears, but that wasn’t the most embarrassing thing about this whole situation, no the reason why he wanted gladly that the ground would swallow him whole was that the was sporting a massive hard-on just because Dean was standing there half naked,how pathetic is that?

Dean seemed obvious of that cause he just went over to the dresser to get a shirt and put it on while he asked „You found anything Sammy?“  
Sam left his head hanging and was speaking towards the keyboard as he answered „Yes quite a bit that could lead us to the right person“ Sam paused and looked up again cause his blush was going away and now that Dean was fully clothed he could look again.   
„There was a woman who ran this hotel for over 5 years after she and her husband brought it at a public sale and it was really in chime but here comes the clue her husband was murdered here as well“ here Dean chimed in „So she is revenging the death of her husband?“ Sam smirked and shook his head „Oh no Dean you didn’t let me finish, she isn’t revenging her husband, no no she was the one that murdered him and I think you could think about a reason why she did it am I right?“ Dean furrowed his brow and looked Sam in the eyes „You don’t wanna tell me she caught him with another man in bed or?“ Sam’s smirk widened into a smile „Bingo Dean, she caught him, murdered him and thats why she’s murdering these couples here, because I found also out that there were more couples found dead but it was never as obvious as this one.The death's before were never published so I suppose here works someone which knows about this whole thing “ Dean’s face contorted and in an gravel voice he said „Then lets find this son of a bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> The new one and I hope you all like "him" :D  
> Feedback would be nice


	10. Chapter 10

So Sam put his laptop away and went to the dresser to get a new pair of jeans and a button down so he could shower and change in the bathroom, Dean was laying now on the bed and watched some sport. 

Sam went in and put the clothes on the closed lid and started to shed his shirt, pants and underwear, made his way into the shower and let the warm water wash over his tensed body. 

This situation was wearing on him cause, yea ok he was always close to his brother, what else would you expect when you grow up in the back pocket of each other but this situation was new for him. Dean hasn’t hugged or cuddled with him since he was twelve or so. Back then he was really clingy towards his brother, as a kid he alway had his arms around the leg of his brother and stood behind him, as they walked he always held the big hand of Dean, always climbed in bed with his hero who protected him from his nightmares, all in all he loved being near his brother and that hasn’t changed a bit but what is this now ?! 

Dean holding his hand, laying in bed with him, carding his fingers through his hair, laying his arm protective around his shoulder and this all just in this short few days but it began earlier.

 

_It was 4 month ago, they were on their way back to hotel from a fight with 8 vampires, these creatures now were all beheaded and rotting in the barn but they were not the only one with wounds, no Sam was not quick enough with the last one so he had a long gash on his shoulder from the nails of the vampire. Dean was panicked after he killed the beast and ran towards his little brother. Sam tried to calm his brother „Dean listen to me, its just a scratch, you will just disinfect it and then lay some gauze over it and now let us go“ Dean`s eyes widened and in an unbelievable tone he answered „A scratch ?! Oh no Sammy it is not just a scratch we will go now and I will stitch it cause I will not risk a inflammation“ He heaved Sam up and put his arm around his shoulder, guided him to the car and sat him shotgun. The whole way in the car, Dean had a hand on Sam’s arm and nearly every 2 minutes asked if Sam was ok, if he was feeling dizzy, if he was sick or he was much in pain. Sam wasn’t much in pain so he wondered why Dean was so overprotective, don’t get him wrong, he really loved it to be in the center of Dean’s attention but that was a bit too much, he answered with no and he is ok every single time he was asked but otherwise he was silent. As they arrived at their hotel room, Dean supported Sam into the room with one arm under his shoulder, inside he sat Sam on the bed and with a stern voice told him that he should not move a muscle, he ran outside to the car to get their first aid kit and came back in, he put a chair besides Sam and after that searched his duffel for a bottle of whiskey which he handed him and sat down on the chair. „Strip little brother and we will see if this is just a little scratch“ Dean said with stern voice and Sam knew he shouldn’t protest if his brother was in this mood so he shed his shirt and turned his shoulder towards Dean, he took a swing from the bottle and hissed as Dean disinfected his wound. Dean said that in a soft tone that he now started to stitch his gash and Sam closed his eyes and bit his lower lip so he wouldn’t let out too much of his pained groans and took two more heavy swings from the bottle. So what happened after Dean finished wasn’t really clear to Sam and he couldn’t say if it was reality or just a dreaming wish but he believed to feel Deans lips on his skin near his freshly sewed wound and whispered words that sounded much like „It will be all good baby boy“. It wasn’t the confirmation that he would be better again but the endearment that shocked and touched him, this nickname was just for him, just Dean used this one and it was rare that he would bring this one up. Just in situations where Sam was emotionally completely taken, like when Sam was injured or after Dean was back from a hunt where he couldn’t have followed as a kid. Dean laid Sam on the bed and covered him with a blanket. After that Sam couldn’t say what happened because sleep pulled him under after Dean had his fingers in his hair sitting beside him on the bed but since this Dean was always there for him, not farther away than a room._

 

Sam’s musings was interrupted by Dean knocking on the door and telling him to hurry up cause he got a reservation for them on 7 pm. So Sam washed his body and got out of the shower in under five minutes. He pulled on his clothes and combed through his hair which wouldn’t do what he wanted so he just sighed and stepped out of the bathroom in the main room where Dean, his leather jacket on standing by the door waiting. Sam snatched a jacket for himself and then they went out.

 

As they walked down to the exit Sam felt Dean’s hand brush his own and Sam didn’t know what encouraged him but by the next brush he twined his hand with Deans and as looked over he saw a smile on Deans face and that warmed his heart. They walked hand in hand past the reception and Sam noticed that the woman which was so lovely to him as they checked in now wasn’t even looking their way and he didn’t know if this was just his wishful thinking he thought that he saw a smirk on Deans lips and this, if it was true not only warmed his heart , no it made him hot all over. By the time they reached the restaurant they talked about everything and anything at all, they entered and the waiter asked if they had a reservation and Dean answered him 

 

„Yes a reservation for two the name Anders“ 

The waiter nodded and leaded them to a table in the back, it was secluded and on the window. They sat down and Dean ordered a bottle white wine for them. 

 

„What?“ he asked Sam which was currently starring at his brother with a mixture of awe and marvel 

 

„I didn’t know you drank wine“ Sam answered „Well sometimes if the occasion is right than even your primitive brother can value a good wine“ 

Sam blushed and looked down on the white table cloth „I didn’t mean it like that Dean, I hope you know I don’t see you as primitive, I like you simplicity and forwardness because it’s so much more effective than my way of thinking it all through and in the end overthinking it“ 

 

All that he said to the table and wasn’t watching his brother so he was surprised to feel Deans finger under his chin, he lifted it and looked Sam in the eyes as he said following words 

„Don’t ever doubt yourself Sammy, you a sharp minded young man and if it wasn’t for you I would be dead by now“ 

 

Sam shuddered, he loved the compliment from Dean but the prospect that Dean would be dean if he hadn’t followed him that night years ago in Stanford made him really sad and thats why he crabbed Deans wrist which was under his chin and said „Dean please don’t say something like that I can’t even think about the possibility of you d-…“  he couldn’t even finish his sentence. 

Dean took his hand in his and kissed his knuckles „Sammy I’m sitting right here in front of you and nothings gonna happen“ Sam nodded and tried to smile but his mind was stuck on the thought of his big brother not by his side and that was a horrible thought. The moment the waiter came back with their bottle and the menus Sam tried to pull his hand back but Dean wasn’t having any of this and intertwined his fingers with his and caressed the back of it. Sam smiled thankfully. Dean took the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass and they both choose out of the menus, the waiter took their order and walked back to the kitchen and let them their privacy. Dean continued his caress and Sam asked in a soft tone 

 

„So what should we do about the ghost?“ Dean shrugged with one shoulder and said„First we should find the one in the hotel who knows about everything and for that we should search the hotel next night but tonight I don’t want talk about it, I just want do relax for one evening and eat a good steak“ At this Sam laughed and squeezed Dean’s hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry folks, it took me so long to finish this new chapter but with all the stress currently located in my life it was hard to find any kind of inspiration :(  
> But I really hope you like the new chapter and it would be extremely nice of you to give me any kind of feedback :)


	11. Chapter 11

After they ate Dean payed the bill and they left the restaurant, all while Dean still held Sam’s hand. They came out of the door and stood in fresh night air, it was a beautiful evening, it was clear and you could see stars shining above them. Sam thought it would be a waste if they didn’t take a walk and so he squeezed the hand which was caressing his at the moment „Dean?“ Dean turned his head and gazed at him with a soft look   
„Can we walk for a while ? It such a nice night and I don’t wanna go back yet“

Dean smiled at him and nodded „Of course we can“

They started their walk together in the town, it was a little cute town with many houses in the rococo style, it was really beautiful and all the lamps which lined the streets were black and held warm yellow light that throw shadows over the streets and themselves. They continued to walk and in the distance Sam heard water. He pulled Dean towards the sound and after they rounded the corner they saw a slender canal which moved through the town.   
Sam loved water, he always had. It was so soothing to watch water flow and the noises it made while flowing comforted Sam in a form he couldn’t really describe himself but what he know was that Dean knew about his fondness towards water so it wasn’t really that surprising for him as he felt the tug on his hand and he was led to the canal. Near the canal stood a bench where he and Dean sat down side by side.While they sat down Dean let go of his hand, he missed the contact immediately but Sam was hyper aware that they touched from shoulder to tight.  
He really wanted to ask Dean why he was so different lately but at the same time he was really afraid. He thought that if he said something, that everything would stop…all the little touches, the cuddling when they shared space, the standing really near together. That Dean would simply just get on with his life and would go back to flirt with all woman who smiled at him. It would be wrecking for Sam, he know that he wouldn’t survive this. He loved his brother so much and he really wished that Dean would feel the same for him and now that he knew how it felts to be near constantly, touching all the time, sleeping in one bed, which wasn’t that unusual for them, but cuddling was a completely different thing for Sam, he couldn’t go back being just brothers, sleeping in different beds, pretending that he was happy for Dean when his big brother landed it by some chick in a bar and left Sam alone. No he couldn’t go back to all this pain. While his thoughts ran hundred miles per minute and his eyes were closed cause he can’t go back, he just can’t go back and let his love go, he unconsciously grabbed Deans hand again, to make sure he was beside him, that Sam hadn’t lost him.  
His eyes were still closed as he felt warm breath on his ear and a millisecond or so later a deep voice makes him „Sammy why are you thinking so hard?“  
Sam shuddered cause he loved this voice and in combination with the sensation of warm breath near his neck it was even better. But the thoughts hurt so much that Sam couldn’t open his eyes and so he just shook his head and if possible snuggled into Dean harder.   
Sam couldn’t have started to imagine what happened next, Dean pulled Sam near and up above his lap so Sam was now facing Dean and had both his knees on the left and right hip of his brother. Sam was so taken by surprise that he opened his eyes and gazed directly in the emerald green ones of Dean. Sam could read so much in this pair of eyes which he had known since he was a baby, the fondness and love Dean felt for his brother, the devotion but there were also things that Sam could see didn’t sit right with him, because Sam could also see concern and frustration. But on emotion that Sam saw made him feel really bad, it was hurt which made Sam close his eyes again and lay his head-on Deans shoulder and felt Dean breath one big sigh.  
Dean held him in his strong arms, both arms around Sam’s waist pressing him to his chest. Sam felt bad because he was the one making Dean feel like this but he also loved this moment, being this near to Dean was so comforting, Sam felt safe in his arms and he didn’t want to ever let go again, so he clutched with both hands on Deans jacket.

„Ok Sammy I don’t know whats wrong with you right now but what enough is enough“ It wasn’t said in a stern voice but the content of this sentence was enough for Sam to feel like his world was breaking because he thought all his concerns and fears become now true and he went stiff and braced himself for the ultimate no from Dean.

„Sammy look at me“ Sam shook first his head but Dean was adamant so he said again „Sam open your eyes“

His voice wasn’t hard like you might think no it was gentle and that was the reason why he opened his eyes and looked at Dean and what Dean said next made Sam think that he didn’t know his brother that well.

„I can’t do this anymore Sammy and I know that the chances are really high that you will never see me again let alone speak with me but I have to get that out of my head…“   
there was a pause in which Sam thought Dean had changed his mind and doesn’t tell him what he thought Sam would run away of, as if that would ever be a possibility but Sam waited and he was rewarded as Dean continued   
„…well it would be rather out of my heart but I want to always have you in my heart and Sam believe me, this isn’t easy for me because I do carry these feelings and thoughts around for a while now but I was always too chicken to say or do anything but now after, you know…“   
Dean paused again but Sam knew not to interrupt the thoughts of his big brother   
„…all the little touches, all the long eye contacts and soft gazes, the constantly being near each other, holding hands and of course the cuddling at night it is hard for me not to say or do anything which would probably disturb you but Sammy…“   
Now Dean had closed his eyes and Sam saw a tear slowly rolling down the cheek and the next part was whispered in a hushed voice  
„…Baby boy I love you. I love you so damn much and I know that you think now that I mean as family and as a brother but you are so much more for me. You are the light in my otherwise dark world, you are my motivation to get up and live my life, you are all my luck and love in one person and seeing you grow up was the best gift in the world because I had the privilege to be there for you, to protect you and to make you feel good and that was, is and always will be my greatest ambition in my life, because seeing you happy is the best thing in the world. Sammy I am in love with you and please now that you heard everything don’t get up and go, please know that I understand that you don’t feel the same but I had to get this ou-…“   
That was how far Dean came before Sam crashed his lips into the soft lush lips of his brothers and kissed him with everything he had to give and after some hesitation from Dean, he started to kiss back and in this moment Sam was the happiest person on this planet. His brother, his hero and the person he couldn’t live without loved him and not only loved him, no was in love with him. This was the best feeling in the world, well and the kiss was just the cherry on top.   
After some minutes they stopped the kiss to get some much needed air into their lungs but Dean held him near and Sam had his forehead pressed against Deans. „Wow“ was the first word which came over Deans lips and Sam grinned from ear to ear. 

„ I think this was answer enough but I want to say this clearly I am in love with you too Dean and you made me to the happiest person right now“ Sam said and caressed Deans cheek. Dean murmured a short „Thank god“ and they were kissing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> I am so sorry but i was on vacation thats why I took so long to write the new chapter but now here it is and I really hope that you will like it :)  
> Feedback would be really nice and thank you for reading it :D  
> Love y'all :)

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter  
> I'm sorry it is so short  
> I hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> The story is inspired by the song "Hotel Yorba" by The White Stripes


End file.
